


If Makes You Happy

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-29
Updated: 2005-06-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian's Thoughts. 507 Fic.





	If Makes You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_You get down, real low down_  
You listen to Coltrane, derail your own train  
Well who hasn't been there before  
I come round, around the hard way  
Bring you comics in bed, scrape the mold off the bread  
And serve you french toast again 

_Well, o.k. I still get stoned  
I'm not the kind of girl you'd take home_

_If it makes you happy_  
It can't be that bad  
If it makes you happy  
Then why the hell are you so sad  
"If It Makes You Happy" ~Sheryl Crow~ 

 

Well, Michael is finally tired of me. That should have happened years ago. I know that. I should have prepared a little more, but it felt so good to be loved. I couldn’t do anything wrong in his eyes . . . at least nothing I couldn’t fix. He grew up though. I’m not Superman. I guess I’m not even Rage anymore . . . Just someone who kind of looks like him. I’ve out served my purpose. I’m not fun anymore. Nothing in common anymore. It happens. That’s ok. He’s happy with the new Superman. Ben probably fills the suit out better anyway. At least, that’s what I tell myself as he stands up for his beliefs, and shows me the door. I’m proud of him. I always told him to stand up for himself. Good job Mikey.

I think I knew Justin was leaving. I certainly know it isn’t really Michael’s fault. Somewhere in my head I knew as soon as he came that he would go. What have I got to give? A great body? If I keep it up the rate I’m going my whole dick will be gone in a couple years. So what is there when you’re looking for something more than sex? It isn’t me. I couldn’t make him happy the way Justin deserves to be happy. Justin deserves . . . the world. He deserves to never cry a single sad tear. He deserves the most expensive roses in the world. He deserves someone who has the nerve to give them to him. Someone who’s strong enough to tell him what he means to them. When I saw that bag pulled out from behind the bedroom door . . . my whole chest collapsed. I knew he was leaving . . . I just didn’t think he would. I couldn’t give him what he wanted. I couldn’t say what he wanted to hear. He had to go. It was for the best. But for the record, just because I didn’t say it out loud will never change the fact that he was and is the whole fucking world to me.


End file.
